


【盾铁】年下学生盾×年上老师攻 OOC

by Yamada3246



Category: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246
Summary: 学生盾×老师铁严重OOC有肉渣
Kudos: 6





	【盾铁】年下学生盾×年上老师攻 OOC

**Author's Note:**

> 学生盾×老师铁  
> 严重OOC  
> 有肉渣

托尼史塔克作为一名大学化学老师，不仅课讲得好，而且深受同学们的喜爱，虽已三十好几了，但由于他天生拥有一副俊朗的五官，所以在旁人眼里也不过是二十左右的样子。托尼当老师的年头也不短了，也几乎教遍了不同类型的学生，但是没有一个学生可以像史蒂夫罗杰斯一样这样难搞。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯算得上是化学系的风云人物了，作为校篮球队一员的他可是无数女生心目中的白马王子，就是这样一个大家都认定的“好同学”，唯独对托尼却不是那么“友好”。  
那天托尼像往常一样坐在办公室里认真的备课，身上还穿着上午实验没及时脱下的白大褂，正当托尼写投入的时候，一阵敲门声打破了办公室里的宁静。  
“请进，门没锁”  
门一推开，映入托尼眼帘的正是让他最头疼的史蒂夫罗杰斯同学。  
“老天啊，都这个时间了，他不是应该去训练了么？怎么有时间出现在这里？”  
“啊，是史蒂夫同学啊！请问是有什么事情么？”  
“没事儿就不能来看看老师您了么？”  
这个史蒂夫完全没把自己当做外人，他轻轻把门锁上后自觉的坐到了托尼的对面，坐下后还不忘伸头看看托尼在干什么  
“老师，您在写什么呢？”  
“嗯？哦，我在备课呢，这是下周要讲的内容，我想着趁着今天没什么事儿再好好整理整理”  
“哦~老师那您先整理着，我就坐这儿等着您”  
“什么？要等着他？还要坐在这里？老天，这个史蒂夫到底想干什么啊？”  
“那个，史蒂夫同学，你有什么事儿就直说吧，我这也不知道什么时候才能结束呢”  
“老师您难道不记得了？”  
“嗯？记得什么？”  
“您忘了？您要是忘了我就帮您好好回忆回忆，我好像记得有人说过如果我这次能在全国大学生化学实验赛中拿到名次，就和我试试看，也不知道这是谁说的来着”  
oh shit, 经过史蒂夫的提醒，托尼可算是想起来了。自从托尼成为了史蒂夫班的老师后，这个叫史蒂夫的男生就一直在想法设法的追求托尼，虽然托尼从未结过婚，也没有任何一个正式交往的对象，但是他绝不可能和自己的学生搞在一起啊！虽然史蒂夫人长得好看，身材也不错，但是他可是比他小十岁诶！托尼知道史蒂夫的化学成绩不是特别理想，所以才出此下策随口答应了史蒂夫，但是谁能想到史蒂夫这家伙竟然真的在比赛里取得了名次。  
“老师？老师？是我帮您回忆的还不够么？”  
“嗯？哦，那个史蒂夫同学，我是说过这样的话，可是，你是怎么突然……”  
还没等托尼说完，史蒂夫就打断了他  
“老师是想问我的成绩是怎么突然提升了这么多？”  
“老师您过来，我告诉您个秘密”  
托尼稍稍站起身，越过桌子，将大半个身子探到了史蒂夫前，史蒂夫顺着托尼的姿势将头伸到了托尼的耳畔小声的说到  
“老师，您不知道吧，其实我是故意装作化学不好的”  
听到这儿，托尼瞳孔一阵，他是真没想到史蒂夫竟然隐藏的这么深，之前的化学课上，史蒂夫总是以坏学生的形象出现在课堂上，他不是迟到早退就是课上睡觉，而且每次考试成绩也不理想，所以久而久之托尼就认为史蒂夫化学不好，但是经史蒂夫这么一解释，似乎之前的种种都能说得通了。  
见托尼一直不说话，史蒂夫顺势将双臂搭在了他的肩膀上，将托尼拉到更靠近他的位置，随后用他深邃蓝眼睛  
深情望向托尼并温柔的说到  
“老师，对于欺骗您，我感到很抱歉，但是我是真的好喜欢您，您能不能不要急着宣判我，好歹给我个机会好吗？”  
好吧，托尼承认这样的史蒂夫真的让人陷入其中，但是作为一名教师，这样真的好吗？  
“老师，我知道您在怕什么，虽然我们现在不能公开，但是您不必害怕，只管答应我就好，剩下的交给我就好，我保证不会被别人发现的，况且我还有一年就毕业了，到时候我们就可以光明正大的在一起了，好不好？”  
办公室安静极了，安静到仿佛只能听到时针走动的声音  
“好，我答应你”  
要知道，这五个字是托尼下了多大的决心才敢说出口的  
“我就知道老师您是个说话算话的人”  
得到了托尼的回应，史蒂夫自然是高兴的不得了，他不知该如何表达此刻的心情，所以只得用双手捧起托尼的脸庞并深深的吻向他的嘴，史蒂夫努力搜刮着托尼口腔里的每一寸角落，似乎想要把托尼的所有甜美占为己有，许久，史蒂夫才将唇缓缓离开，然后温柔的说到  
“以后，还要请老师多多指教了”  
……  
距离两人确立关系已经两个多月了，正如史蒂夫所说，两人秘密相处的十分融洽，也没有被其他人发现，在逐渐了解的过程中，托尼甚至觉得史蒂夫有时候比自己还要成熟稳重。  
这天晚上，托尼刚下了实验课准备回办公室，打开门就发现史蒂夫正坐在他的位置上悠哉悠哉的玩着手机。  
“托尼，你可算下课了”  
托尼一边把门锁上一边对着史蒂夫说  
“史蒂夫，我说过什么，在学校你要叫我老师”  
“诶呀，这不是就你我两个人么，况且我都打听好了，其他老师早都已经回去了，你要坐这里么？你要是坐我就给你腾地儿”  
“没事儿，你坐吧，你稍等我下，我收拾一下咱们就可以走了”  
不知为何，今天的托尼在史蒂夫眼里看起来格外诱人，此时的托尼正背对着史蒂夫整理着文件，透过背影，史蒂夫仿佛能感受到隐藏在白大褂下圆润的臀部。史蒂夫缓缓站了起来，然后从背后紧紧拥住了托尼  
“史蒂夫？”  
“你这样我不能整理文件了”  
史蒂夫并没有回应托尼，他用从侧面轻轻的吸允着托尼的耳垂轻声说道  
“老师，我一直想和你在这里做一次”  
托尼听到这儿一边试图挣扎出史蒂夫的怀抱一边生气的说  
“oh God ！你疯了么史蒂夫，这里可是学校诶！要是被人发现了，你我都别想活了”  
“不会的老师，现在已经没有人了，况且只要你小点声，我保证不会有人知道的”  
托尼的反抗对于史蒂夫来说根本构不成威胁，史蒂夫用双臂紧紧的圈住托尼，然后一把将他压在了的办公桌上让他根本无法动弹  
“史蒂夫，你别太过分，我……”  
未等托尼说完，史蒂夫就狠狠地吻上了他的嘴，把到嘴边的话硬生生的顶了回去。嘴上吻的火热，史蒂夫的手也没有闲着，他熟练的脱下了自己和托尼的裤子，然后不停的“蹂躏”着托尼的分身，许是舒服的原因，托尼的嘴里一直发出了微弱的呻吟声，就像小猫一样不断挠拨着史蒂夫的心。此刻的史蒂夫再也等不急了，他不情愿的离开了托尼的唇，然后将手指含进嘴里，随后将充分沾满口水的手指伸进托尼粉嫩的小穴。  
“嗯……史蒂夫，嗯……求你，可不可以不在这里做”  
“乖，老师，相信我，不会有人发现的，交给我就好”  
一根两根三根，随着洞穴里的手指不断增多，史蒂夫知道是时候要进去了。怕润滑的不够，史蒂夫在进去之前还让托尼含了含他的下体，待顶部充分被口水包裹后才赶进去。  
“托尼，我要进去了”  
“嗯……”  
随着史蒂夫的缓慢进入，托尼觉得自己的下面瞬间被填满了，史蒂夫真的太大了，以至于撑得托尼难受极了。因为没有润滑剂，史蒂夫怕伤到托尼，所以不敢轻举妄动，但是托尼的里面真的太紧了，让史蒂夫恨不得现在就狠狠地“欺负”他。  
随着史蒂夫的一进一出，托尼似乎也不像开始那样难受了，慢慢的，舒服的感觉逐渐占据了上风，嘴里的呻吟声也接连不断的溢出来，看着托尼的眉头不再紧缩，史蒂夫知道现在的托尼一定舒服极了，史蒂夫随即将右臂压在托尼的头顶，更加卖力的进出，随后用左手将压在托尼鼻梁上的黑框眼镜取了下来，然后轻轻的吻向托尼的眼角。托尼那双焦糖色的大眼睛漂亮极了，因为平常总是带着眼镜，所以没有人知道那副古板的眼镜下竟然隐藏着这样一双美丽的“光景”，与自己细长深邃的蓝眼睛不同，托尼的眼睛又大又纯净，纯净的想让史蒂夫只想狠狠地欺负他，蹂躏他，史蒂夫甚至觉得自己可以为这双眼睛付出一切，他也很庆幸这样迷人的托尼只有自己可以独享……  
此刻的史蒂夫坏极了，他贴到托尼的耳畔略带调戏的说  
“舒服么老师？知道我为什么这么想和你在办公桌上做一次么？”  
“因为啊，只有这样，以后你每次工作才能想起我们今晚所做的事儿”  
办公桌上的文件被挤的到处都是，托尼身上纯白的白大褂也蹭上了许多粘稠的液体，今夜对于两人来说注定是个不平凡的夜晚……


End file.
